Nous servirons le mal
by magorna
Summary: Série de one shots sur différents moments de la vie des membres de la Flander's.
1. Etre à son compte n'est plus rentable

Bonjour,

Cette fois-ci je m'attaque à un fandom que j'ai découvert très récemment, à savoir, Flander's company.

Cette fic sera un receuil de one shots, ils peuvent être lus séparément mais appertenant à la même.

La majorité, voire tous, se dérouleront avant le début de la série. Il y aura, en plus de celui-ci, l'entrée de Caleb et d'Hyppolite dans la Flander's, la nomination d'Hyppolite comme DRH et la naissance de Cindy, pour le reste je ne suis pas encore sûre.

En ce qui concerne les spoileurs, les évènement de la série ne seront pas mentionnés (rien d'important en tout cas) mais toutes informations sur les personnages ou leur passé révélé pendant les 4 saisons pourra être utilisées. Donc si vous n'êtes pas allés plus loin que l'épisode 2 de la saison 2 il y aura un gros risque de spoiler

Disclaimer: Flander's company ne m'appartient pas que ce soit la série ou le bande déssinée

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Lorsqu'être à son compte n'est plus rentable**

Pour des raisons inconnues, le combat avait dégénéré: comparée à ce que la Légion du Chaos avait fait, la mission n'avait rien de particulier; c'était une journée comme les autres, pour eux comme pour la Ligue Justice. L'affrontement aurait dû se passer normalement, pourtant il avait été des plus dévastateurs comme l'attestaient la destruction de tous les immeubles sur un rayon de deux kilomètres et accessoirement les cadavres de la moitié des fondateurs de la légion du Chaos.

Le plus bizarre était que leur mort avait été un accident, un bâtiment avait été touché et s'était écroulé sur eux. Caleb et Hyppolite avait pu s'enfuir mais les deux autres n'avait pas eu cette chance. C'était une mort provoquée par un dommage collatéral, Caleb appelait ça un dommage collatéral au carré, Hyppolite appelait ça de l'ironie.

Le combat s'était rapidement terminé après ça et les seuls encore présents sur les lieux étaient les deux super vilains restants, assis au milieu des gravas. Si on voulait être pragmatique, la mission était un succès, ils avaient récupéré le programme qu'ils étaient venu cherchés, Caleb le tenait encore dans la main. Cependant, le programme devait servir pour un grand coup prévu pour la semaine prochaine or, pour l'exécution de ce dernier, leur présence à tous les quatre était indispensable.

«Je suppose que pour la semaine prochaine c'est foutu.»

Hyppolite ne releva même pas l'évidence aberrante que venait d'émettre son collègue, celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et continua:

«Et la Légion aussi.»

Cette fois-ci il tourna la tête vers Caleb, pas forcément en désaccord mais demandant des explications.

-Je veux dire, on a perdu la moitié de nos effectifs. Bon ok, on pourrait engager quelqu'un pour les remplacer mais ce serait pas pareil et on ne peut continuer que tous les deux.

-C'est vrai qu'à deux cela fait ridicule, si on avait des pouvoirs complémentaires je dirais pas mais avec une diversité pareille il faut être au minimum quatre pour que cela ressemble à quelque chose.

Parfois, les considérations esthétique d'Hyppolite échappaient un peu à Caleb mais l'essentiel était qu'il était d'accord, la Légion du Chaos devait être dissoute.

-Alors c'est finit? demanda Hyppolite à contre cœur tout en donnant un coup de pied dans les débris qui les entouraient.

Sans répondre Caleb se leva pour partir, Hyppolite soupira avant de le suivre.

Ranger le QG ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, Caleb ramassait tous ses travaux et Hyppolite les accessoires qu'il n'avait pas emmener. Quant aux affaires des deux autres, ils les brûlèrent, tout ce qu'ils ne prenaient pas avec eux devait disparaître. En principe Caleb aurait dû détruire également ses recherches mais il n'avait pas envie de détruire des mois de travail.

Quand ils eurent fini, le QG était vide si ce n'était leurs affaires entassés dans un coin, Caleb se tenait debout, prêt à partir, mais Hyppolite n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter les lieux assis à la table complètement affalé. Caleb attendit que l'autre se décide à bouger mais il perdit vite patience:

-C'est quoi le problème? Dans tous les cas si tu pouvais te morfondre tout en te déplaçant ça m'arrangerait, je ne veux pas passer la nuit ici.

Il s'attendait à ce que Hyppolite s'énerve, soit parce qu'il avait posé une question idiote, soit parce qu'il avait sous-entendu que la dissolution de la Légion n'était pas un problème. A sa grande surprise Hyppolite resta calme, comme il l'avait étrangement été depuis la fin du combat, et répondit d'une voix apathique:

-Je me demandais juste ce que j'allais faire maintenant, je ne me sens pas de devenir super-vilain indépendant ou de reformer un groupe.

Caleb n'avait en effet pas pensé à ça, techniquement ils étaient au chômage et il fallait retrouver un travail, cela méritait qu'on s'attarde un peu sur la question. Ayant besoin de plus de caféine, il ressortit sa cafetière et la mit en route. Il regardé le café couler lentement, refusant de réfléchir avant qu'il ne soit prêt, quand la cafetière fut pleine, il se versa une tasse et après un temps d'arrêt en versa une seconde. Ce n'est qu'après avoir poser une des tasses devant Hyppolite et avoir bu une gorgée de la sienne, qu'il put tenter de chercher une réponse.

A la base il n'était pas un super-vilain, ses pouvoirs étaient dus à une overdose de café et il ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à la conquête du monde. A l'époque cela n'avait été qu'un moyen de découvrir jusqu'où ses nouveaux pouvoirs pouvaient aller et de s'amuser un peu et puis il s'était laisser entraîner par les événements et y avait pris goût. A présent, il pouvait se consacrer pleinement à la science, son parcours scientifique était satisfaisant et il avait même eu son doctorat.

D'un autre côté sa place dans la Légion du Chaos lui avait permis de mener ses recherches comme il l'entendait, il n'avait à rendre de compte à personnes, mis à part que ses collègues avait exigé qu'il ne fasse de dégâts permanents au QG. De plus cela lui permettait d'avoir tout les fonds nécessaires et il pouvait voler ce qu'il manquait, la création du réacteur atomique de poche aurait été impossible sinon. Faire ses recherches de manière plus conventionnelles ne lui accorderait pas la liberté dont il disposait en ce moment, sans compter qu'il devrait sûrement travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement, lui non plus n'avait pas hâte de retourner à la vie civile.

Le cas d'Hyppolite était pire, bien qu'ayant un parcours des plus impressionnants, il n'était spécialisé que dans un seul domaine. Autant Caleb savait que lui-même ne ferait pas ce boulot toute sa vie, autant pour Hyppolite la Légion avait été une vraie perspective de carrière.

Ils restèrent assis à leur table sans échanger un mot, ne bougeant que pour se resservir du café, Hyppolite à une fréquence moins soutenue que celle de Caleb. Pas moyen de se concentrer correctement pour trouver un début de solution, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de ce qui parut des heures Hyppolite, se releva brusquement:

-Il y a près de vingt ans le système mis en place par Oswald Trueman révolutionne les rapports super héros/super-vilains en faisant un secteur économique comme les autres.

-Oui on le savait déjà et alors?

Hyppolite eu un mouvement d'énervement comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Et alors l'entreprise de Trueman est une entreprise d'intérim de super-vilains.

En effet la réponse était évidente, c'était à se demander pourquoi cela ne leur était pas venu plus tôt. Devenir employé réglerait pas mal de leurs problèmes tout en leur laissant une marche de manœuvre suffisante. Cela donnerait le temps à Caleb de réfléchir à ce qu'il voudrait faire de sa carrière scientifique. Le soulagement lui donna la force de se lever et Hyppolite parut de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la soirée.

-Allez on y va.

-Deux minutes il y a un dernier truc à faire.

Caleb se dirigea vers la table de commande, appuya sur quelques boutons et, une fois qu'un compte à rebours s'affiche, il attrapa rapidement sa cafetière et le reste de ses affaires.

-Maintenant on se casse en quatrième vitesse.

Il les téléporta directement à l'extérieur, quarante secondes plus tard ils entendirent une énorme explosion. Hyppolite se tourna vers Caleb et haussa un sourcil:

-Tu crois pas que tu en a fait un peu trop sur ce coup là?

-Eh c'est toi qui aime une bonne mise en scène et qu'est-ce qu'un QG sans un programme d'auto destruction.

Ils pressèrent le pas pour ne pas croiser les autorités qui commencèrent à arriver, quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés Hyppolite reprit la parole:

-Maintenant il y a plus qu'à décrocher un entretien d'embauche pour la Flander's.

* * *

Nda: En ce qui concerne la "Légion du Chaos" je tiens à préciser quelque petite chose pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (ceux qui connaissent peuvent sauter ce passage).

En allant sur le site officiel, je suis tombé sur les fiches des personnages et il y avait des informations que je ne me souviens pas avoir vu dans la série (à moins que j'ai été très inattentive). Sur la fiche d'Hyppolite et de Caleb, il est précisé qu'avant de rejoindre la Flander's ils fondèrent la Légion du Chaos avec deux autre acolytes, où ils affrontèrent à plusieurs reprises la Ligue Justice. Pour plus d'informations je vous conseille d'aller sur le site pour voir ces dites fiches.

J'espère que ce premier one shot vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	2. Embauche

Bonjour,

Voici le deuxième chapitre, comme promis il s'agit de l'arrivée de Caleb et Hippolyte à la Flander's.

Un grand merci à Nelja et à Fred76 pour leur review.

Fred76 m'a d'ailleurs fait remarqué à juste titre que "Hippolyte" s'écrivait comme ça et non "Hyppolite" d'après Fréderic Hosteing et que la seconde orthographe serait une erreur, donc maintenant j'utiliserais la première écriture.

Là-dessus je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Embauche**

L'année dernière la Flander's company avait perdu le directeur du pôle recherche et développement et n'en avait pas retrouvé un depuis. L'entreprise fonctionnait mais l'option «arme de haute technologie» donnait un certain cachet et pour cela il fallait continuer d'innover. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de candidat, les seules demandes d'emploi qu'ils recevaient étaient pour des postes de super-vilains: l'embauche du reste des employés était un mystère et lesdits employés n'avaient eux-mêmes qu'une vague idée de comment ils étaient arrivés là. Ainsi lorsque le DRH se retrouva devant la candidature de Caleb, il hésita sur la démarche à suivre.

Ses pouvoirs étaient amplement suffisants pour l'engager comme super, bien qu'il ait déjà vu mieux. Cependant, son parcours scientifique était bien plus intéressant, ce n'était pas tous les jours que se présentait quelqu'un ayant un doctorat en physique nucléaire, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. De plus des super-vilains scientifiques, ils en avaient déjà pas mal, ayant pris sa décision, il reposa le CV.

-Vous savez, je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui serait peut-être plus adapté à votre parcours. Il me faudrait quelques jours pour régler ça et ensuite je pourrais vous rappeler.

Le scientifique haussa les sourcils derrière ses lunettes qu'il n'avait pas retirées de tout l'entretien. En général quand on dit «on vous rappelleras», c'est qu'on n'a pas l'intention de le faire.

-Il faut que j'en parle avant à mon supérieur, précisa le DRH. Si cela aboutit vous obtenez un poste plus avantageux, tout le monde est gagnant.

Sceptique, Caleb hocha la tête avant de se lever. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, le DRH tenta de joindre le bureau d'Oswald Trueman, malheureusement ce dernier était en réunion. En avisant la pile de CV, il décida qu'il fallait mieux attendre encore un peu: disons... après l'entretien d'Hippolyte Kurtzmann.

Finalement, il n'appela pas tout de suite après cet entretien. Après la «démonstration» de M. Kurtzmann, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui faire signer le contrat pour qu'il sorte le plus vite possible, avant de rester prostré dans son bureau pendant quelques temps. Une fois légèrement remis, il prit le téléphone:

-Monsieur le directeur? J'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour le pôle recherche et développement... J'aimerais aussi vous parler au sujet de mes congés maladie.

000000000

-Alors? Comment ça s'est passé?

-A ton avis? Evidemment que j'ai eu le poste.

En voyant Hippolyte sourire, Caleb fut reconnaissant d'être passé avant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu passer aujourd'hui si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

-Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Ils m'ont qu'ils me rappelleraient...

-Aïe.

-Mais ce serait pour me proposer un autre poste.

Contrairement à Caleb, Hippolyte n'avait pas l'air sceptique, juste surpris.

-Mieux payé?

-Le terme utilisé était «plus avantageux», après va savoir ce que ça signifie.

-On t'as précisé quel genre de poste?

-Apparemment ce serait plus adaptés à mes compétences, à part mes supers pouvoirs on a juste parlé de mes études scientifiques, il y a sûrement un rapport.

Hippolyte hocha la tête, cela semblait étrange mais pas impossible connaissant Caleb.

-Et tu vas accepter?

-Faut voir mais dans l'absolu pourquoi pas? Dans la mesure où ce n'est pas une arnaque.

000000000

A sa grande surprise on l'appela quelque jours plus tard, il devait se rendre au bureau du PDG pour discuter de son contrat. Cela lui parut un peu excessif mais, avec de la chance, cela signifiait une augmentation de salaire significative.

Il dut d'abord passer pour les ressources humaines où quelqu'un l'accompagna.

-Il n'est pas là votre DRH?

-Il est indisposé, cela fait plusieurs jours.

Caleb grimaça, imaginant trop bien ce qui avait dû se passer. Comme toujours le bureau du directeur se trouvait au dernier étage. La personne qui l'accompagnait frappa à la porte avant de le faire entrer et de le suivre.

Oswald Trueman n'était pas quelqu'un qui mettait les gens à l'aise, en vérité il leur parlait comme de comme des moins que rien mais ne chipotons pas. Cependant l'entrevue se déroula sans accroc. Après sa conversation avec Hippolyte, Caleb s'était en effet attendu à ce qu'on lui propose un poste dans la branche scientifique de la boîte mais cela dépassait toute ses espérances. Apparemment, cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils n'avaient plus de directeur pour le pôle R&D, ce qui pouvait paraître étonnant, était au fond assez logique : les seuls candidats potentiels ayant un niveau suffisant étaient des super-criminels de très haute envergure, on ne pouvait décemment pas leur proposer le poste.

L'idée de refuser ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, c'était absolument parfait. Il quittait le terrain qui commençait à le lasser, il n'était sous la direction de personne et il pouvait travailler sur ce qu'il voulait avec plus de fonds qu'avec la Légion, la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait étudier étaient les failles spatio-temporelles mais il s'y était fait, et le tout pour un salaire plus élevé. Il ne prit même pas la peine de négocier les clauses de son contrat, ayant hâte de pouvoir commencer et hâte de sortir de ce bureau pour ne plus revenir.

Pour son premier jour, Caleb visita son laboratoire. Il y avait un gros stock de produits chimiques instables et il y eut quelques incidents mais les murs et le plafond tenaient encore en place, une réussite en somme. Il n'y avait pas de réacteur nucléaire ou d'accélérateur à particules, construire ça lui prit l'après-midi donc les armes devraient attendre un autre jour. En tout cas, il était tranquille ici, encore plus calme que dans l'ancien QG, ceci dit avec Hippolyte ça ne voulait rien dire.

Ce dernier , lui, passait une moins bonne journée. Pour sa première mission, il n'avait pas pu y aller seul et son équiper était un incapable, bilan, ils s'étaient fait massacrer. Certes, c'était dans le contrat et ce n'était pas une nouveauté mais là c'était un peu exagéré. Il avait très mal et il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à leur maximum parce qu'il ne fallait pas _abîmer_ les clients. Enfin c'était juste un mauvais jour, ça ne pouvait que s'améliorer.

* * *

Fred76 s'est donné la peine de me laisser une longue review mais comme celle-ci était anonyme je n'ai pas pu y répondre, donc je le fais ici:

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, surtout si tu trouves que je ne fais pas trop dans le ooc ( j'avais un peu peur avec Hippolyte). J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes compliments.

A bientôt.


	3. Réorientation

Bonjour,

Voici le troisième chapitre.

Un grand merci à dgreyman et Fred076 pour leur review et également à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte ou en favori.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Réorientation**

En deux ans, Caleb avait levé le pied sur le plan professionnel. Il avait vite compris que l'on n'attendait pas grand chose de lui, ce qui l'amenait à pondre une arme inédite et puissante de temps en temps. En échange de cela, on lui fichait une paix royale, et il n'avait plus à se faire tabasser par des types en collants.

En ce qui concernait Hippolyte, il ne savait pas trop. Dans l'ensemble, il avait l'air d'apprécier son job mais il y avait des mauvais jours, de très mauvais jours, dont la fréquence augmentait au fil des mois.

C'était l'un de ses jours lorsqu'il croisa au rez-de-chaussé un Hippolyte qui tenait son bras gauche plaqué le long de son corps et arborait un œil au beurre noir. Inutile de préciser qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante.

-Mauvaise journée je présume ?

-On s'est fait massacrer par les X-men.

-Je veux bien que ce soit pas des plus agréables mais c'est un peu ton job, non ?

-Tu n'as pas bien compris, on ne s'est pas fait battre, on s'est fait massacrer. Le but du jeu c'est que le combat dure plus de cinq minutes. Là, c'était l'horreur même les clients semblaient déçus.

A ce moment là ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur où quelqu'un attendait déjà. Toute considération géographique mis à part, Caleb comprenait l'irritation de son collègue, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était la raison de ce fiasco.

-Et tu attribues ça à quoi ?

-A ton avis ?s'exclama Hippolyte alors que les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvraient. On m'a collé un télékinésiste, pas très original je te l'accorde mais ça peut toujours être utile, jusque là, pas de problème. L'ennui était que cet imbécile a des problèmes d'anxiété, au moindre coup de stress, ses pouvoirs partent en fumée. Alors évidemment à un contre quatre le combat n'a pas duré longtemps. Tu imagines pas l'humiliation que j'ai subie à cause de ce crétin, devant les X-men en plus.

Effectivement Caleb n'imaginait que trop bien l'état dans lequel Hippolyte devait se trouver. Le télékinésiste avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure après un désastre pareil.

-D'un côté c'est pas comme si on pouvait contrôler ce genre de chose.

-Admettons mais quand on n'a plus de pouvoirs parce qu'on a les nerfs fragiles, on travaille dans un cirque, on ne devient pas super-vilain. Ils auraient dû voir cela à son entretien d'embauche, je te jure, entre celui-là, ceux qui ont des super pouvoirs quasi inexistants et ceux qui ont des pouvoirs ridicules, il y a de sérieuses erreurs de casting. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils prennent aux ressources humaines mais ce n'est pas de la verveine.

Le temps que Hippolyte reprenne son souffle l'ascenseur s'immobilisa avant de s'ouvrir à leur étage, ils descendirent laissant la troisième personne poursuivre aux étages supérieurs.

-En attendant, c'est toi qui a les nerfs fragiles, tu devrais te faire prescrire quelque chose.

-Après être passé aux ressources humaines, il faut que je fasse virer cet incompétent avant qu'on perde d'autres clients.

-Tu as le temps pour un café avant ?

Décidant que cela ne pouvait pas empirer son état, Hippolyte hocha de la tête.

00000000

Pendant le reste du voyage en ascenseur, Armand Trueman réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait certes remarqué que le chiffre d'affaire avait baissé mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela venait de leurs recrues. Si c'était ça la source du problème alors la situation était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il y avait un moyen simple de régler tout ça, la question maintenant de présenter ça à son père tout en lui faisant croire que l'idée venait de ce dernier.

En arrivant devant le bureau d'Oswald Trueman, il eut une petite idée de comment procéder. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre une réponse. Son père releva à peine la tête.

-Tu as les rapports que je t'avais demandé ?

-Ils sont ici, répondit Armand en tapotant les dossiers qu'il tenait.

Le PDG les prit et les feuilleta rapidement, à leur lecture il fronça les sourcils.

-Les chiffres sont mauvais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, peut-être faudrait-il renforcé le marketing.

Se saisissant de la perche qu'Oswald lui tendait inconsciemment, Armand prit un ton qu'il espérait nonchalant :

-Je me suis laissé dire que la qualité du service laissait à désirer ces derniers temps.

Sentant qu'il avait capté son attention, Armand continua :

-D'après Lex, certains super-héros se seraient plaints comme quoi les super-criminels que nous proposions étaient moins...prestigieux qu'auparavant, des employés avec des pouvoirs faibles ou ridicules.

Certes il exagérait, la situation n'était pas si dramatique mais elle le deviendrait s'ils ne mettait pas le holà tout de suite.

Son père se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, Armand savait qu'il réfléchissait à une solution que lui-même avait déjà trouvé.

-Cela ne ferait peut-être pas de mal de durcir les critères de sélection, finit par dire le PDG. En affinant le choix des candidats le problème devrait se résorber. Je vais donner de nouvelles directives et si cela ne fonctionne pas il sera toujours temps de changer de DRH.

Armand cacha un sourire de triomphe à cette réponse, il avait encore quelques petites choses à faire avant que tout se mette en place.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Oui, oui. Au fait tu vois Georges aujourd'hui ?

-Je dois passer chez lui cet-après midi oui.

-Dans ce cas dis-lui de venir à mon bureau demain.

Lors de la pause déjeuner de son père, Armand s'introduisit de son bureau et décrocha le téléphone:

-Dr Parker ? C'est M Trueman.

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je pensais remplacer notre DRH. Avez-vous une idée de candidat convenable.

-Tout de suite, il n'a aucun nom qui me vient à l'esprit, il faudrait que je consulte les dossiers du personnel.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, de toute façon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez une suggestion. Dans un autre registre, est-ce que vous avez eu des patients dans la matinée.

-Je n'ai eu qu'un seul patient ce matin, M Kurtzmann est venu pour une consultation, pourquoi?

-Oh pour rien. Bon je ne vous retient plus longtemps, bonne journée.

Après avoir raccroché, Armand consulta la base donnée du personnel jusqu'à tomber sur le dossier Hippolyte Kurtzmann. Il eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme qu'il avait croisé le matin même. Une fois cela fait, il s'installa confortablement dans le siège du PDG pour réfléchir. En effet, cette personne avait le potentiel pour devenir DRH mais il ne pouvait pas la nommer, s'il se trompait cela risquait de lui retomber dessus. Le mieux était encore d'attendre, avec ce qu'il venait de faire, le problème serait réglé avec ou sans Kurtzmann, et puis si ce dernier voulait le poste il fallait qu'il le demande.

00000000

Plusieurs mois plus tard, la situation d'Hippolyte ne s'était toujours pas améliorée. Il travaillait parfois seul et parfois ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas des incapables mais la plupart du temps il était entouré d'incompétents et cela l'exaspérait plus que tout. Il en avait assez de passer pour ridicule devant les clients à cause d'un tiers.

Encore une fois, il se trouva dans le cabinet du Dr Parker et lui exposait son problème pour ce qu'il semblait être la millième fois.

-Je comprend que cela puisse être frustrant, répondit le psychiatre, mais n'avez vous pas penser à vous défoulez sur eux, cela vous soulagerait et cela augmenterait peut-être leur compétence ou moins les pousser à la démission.

-C'est ce que je fais, mais à chaque fois il en revient encore plus, ça se propage comme des champignons ces machins.

-Vous pouvez toujours changer de poste.

-C'est à dire ?

-Normalement il faut plusieurs années avant qu'un super-criminel puisse travailler systématiquement seul mais vous, à ce régime, vous ne tiendrez jusque là. Peut-être devriez-vous renoncer à ce choix de carrière et vous occupez de ce problème à la source puisque cela semble tellement vous préoccupez.

-Et je suis censé faire ça comment ?

-Là c'est à vous de trouvez un moyen.

La réponse vint une semaine plus tard alors que Caleb lui apprenait une nouvelle intéressante :

-Ils ont viré le DRH, ses critères de sélection ne leur convenaient plus.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dira le contraire et ils ont pris qui à la place ?

-C'est ça qui est bizarre, ils cherchent encore. Je crois que cette boîte à la sale habitude de se débarrasser de leur directeur de pôle sans chercher un remplaçant au préalable.

-Il faut faire quoi pour avoir ce poste.

-Je crois qu'il faut déposer une candidature auprès de la direction. Pourquoi, tu veux te présentez ?

-Peut-être, j'hésite.

Une nouvelle mission désastreuse fut tout ce qu'Hippolyte eut besoin pour prendre une décision. Même si le terrain lui manquerait, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer dans ces conditions. Le soir même il rassembla les documents nécessaires et déposa une demande le lendemain à la première heure.

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, au moment de s'habiller il troqua sa tenue de Sadoman contre un costume classique. En arrivant à la Flander's company, au lieu de prendre son ordre de mission, il s'installa à son nouveau bureau de directeur des ressources humaines. En avisant la pile de CV, il se dit que tout les minables qui mettrait les pieds de ce bureau paieraient pour ceux qu'il avait du se farcir.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	4. A birth in the family

Bonjour,

Voici le 4ème one shot, je dois admettre que j'ai bien galèré sur celui-là (d'où le délai) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un grand merci à morganne, xxxhermyxxx et Sans-Reflet pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**A birth in the family**

Armand fut réveillé par des cris stridents et n'évita de tomber de son lit que in extremis, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, quatre heures et demi. Se relevant il tambourina au mur mitoyen à la chambre de son frère tandis qu'il égosillait:

-GEORGES! Tu peux pas faire taire ta môme? Il y a des gens qui voudrait dormir!

Il y eut pour seul un réponse le « va chier dans ta caisse » habituel, mais il entendit une porte s'ouvrir alors que les pleurs du bébé s'éloignaient et se rallongea.

Une semaine depuis la naissance de la gamine, avec la mère partit on ne sait où, c'était Georges qui devait s'en occuper et Cindy ne faisait toujours pas ses nuits. Toutes les deux heures elle se réveillait en hurlant et, bien qu'Armand n'était pas vraiment un couche-tôt, ce manège empiétait légèrement sur son cycle de sommeil. Bien sûr, ce n'était la faute de personne mais tout le monde commençait à être à cran. Le seul qui était épargné était leur père, après être passé à la maternité , il avait sauté dans un avion pour un voyage d'affaire et n'en était toujours pas revenu.

Armand fixa son réveil d'un œil mauvais, le manque de sommeil lui donnait mal à la tête, l'empêchant ainsi de se rendormir, il devait prendre quelque chose. Il se leva pour se rendre au salon, la seule source de lumière était la télévision devant laquelle était assis Georges et Cindy.

Armand ouvrit le cabinet de leur père pour prendre le papier à rouler avant de se raviser et de se rabattre sur la vodka, le bébé n'apprécierait sûrement pas la fumée. Ce ne fut que quand il s'installa devant le canapé, le verre dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre, qu'il réalisa quel programme était diffusé.

-'Chasse et pêche' ?

-A cette heure-ci il y a rien d'autre. Dans une demi-heure elle va vouloir que je la change, autant ne pas se rendormir.

Armand jeta un coup d'œil à sa nièce qui buvait son biberon d'un air concentré. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi elle devait être changée aussi souvent alors que son régime alimentaire était entièrement liquide.

-Ca va durer encore combien de temps ?

-Ca quoi ?

-Le tapage nocturne.

-Je ne sais, ça dépend des enfants. Il paraît qu'il y en a qui font des nuits complètes mais Cindy a apparemment d'être particulièrement... soûlante.

Elle devait tenir ça de sa mère.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne peux lui mettre un oreiller sur le visage en attendant qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Parfois, c'est ce qu'Armand avait envie de faire mais il admettait que cela compliquerait les choses.

-Tu peux toujours la refiler à sa mère, c'est elle qui l'a mise au monde après tout.

Georges expira fortement par le nez comme souvent quand Armand parlait de la mère de Cindy.

-Elle est injoignable.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

-Oh c'est pas comme si c'était définitif, je devrais avoir de ses nouvelles d'ici deux semaines.

Armand s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle ne revienne pas, disparue dans la nature. D'un autre côté il n'avait jamais ni apprécié ni compris la copine de Georges donc peut-être qu'il se trompait.

-Tu devrais quand même lui demander une pension alimentaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, j'ai plus d'argent qu'elle.

-Papa a plus d'argent qu'elle.

-C'est pareil, répondit Georges en haussant les épaules comme si le problème n'était pas important.

Contrairement à Armand, Georges n'était pas trop occupé par l'argent, il aimait en avoir mais n'y prêtait pas beaucoup attention et en posséder une certaine quantité lui semblait naturel. En gros l'argent lui évitait de penser à l'argent.

Ils continuèrent de regarder la télé où un pêcheur montrait ses différents appâts. Armand pensa aux cours qu'il avait dans quelques heures, à quel point c'était inutile et il n'avait aucune de s'y rendre si c'était pour s'y rendormir. Au moins Georges n'avait pas ce problème, ce qui lui rappelait :

-Au fait, tu retournes au lycée quand ?

Georges tourna la tête vers lui avant de répondre lentement :

-Bah j'y retourne pas.

Armand dut s'empêcher d'avaler sa gorgée de vodka pour ne pas s'étouffer. Ignorant la brûlure au palais, il fit descendre le plus lentement l'alcool dans son œsophage avant de répondre à l'énormité qu'avait déclarée son frère.

-Pardon ?

-Je croyais que tu étais au courant, ça fait quelques que j'en ai parlé avec Papa.

-Mais, comment vas-tu faire pour le bac !

-Au pire, je le passerais en candidat libre, à quoi ça me servirait ?

-Au hasard... la fac.

-Je n'irais pas non plus, faire les écoles de commerce comme toi, très peu pour moi.

Il continua de fixer son frère, certes ce dernier pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait mais cela lui semblait un peu extrême.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai seize ans, je ne suis pas obligé de continuer mes études.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la question.

-J'en ai discuté avec Papa, il est d'accord pour qu'à ma majorité j'ai accès aux parts de l'entreprise qui me reviennent, avec l'argent que me rapporteront celle-ci je pourrai déménager à ce moment là et je n'aurais même pas besoin de travailler.

Armand remplit son verre, si Georges y avait autant réfléchi il ne pourrait rien y faire, bien que cela lui semblait surréaliste.

-Ou alors tu peux toujours engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.

Georges sourit et souleva sa fille pour sue ses yeux soient au niveau des siens avant de répondre :

-Vu comme elle est déjà difficile, je préfère l'élever moi-même. Je n'ose imaginer comment je pourrais la gérer à l'adolescence sinon.

Armand se devait admettre qu'il marquait un point quand Cindy recommença à hurler et que je Georges l'emmena calmement à la salle de bain. Après avoir constaté quand ses maux de tête s'étaient calmés, Armand rangea la bouteille. A sa grande satisfaction, les cris avaient cessé lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre et il put se rendormir. Quelques heures plus tard, il n'entendit pas le réveil sonné et il rata les premiers cours de la matinée.

* * *

Nda/

Tout d'abord en réponse à morganne: je suis contente que tu aies apprécié et que tu trouves cela réaliste.

Ensuite, une petite précision sur l'âge de Georges j'ai vérifié sur le site et d'après l'âge sur sa fiche il devait avoir environ seize ans à la naissance de Cindy ( d'après ce que j'ai compris, peut-être que je n'ai rien compris sur le système d'âge des fiches des personnages) et Armand devait avoir 18-19 ans.

Enfin, en ce qui concerne les deux prochains one-shots, ce sera un peu différent, contrairement au reste, ils se dérouleront après la série. Comme les deux me plaisent j'aimerais votre avis sur lequel je devrais publier en premier (je ferais les deux dans tout les cas).

-L'un racontera ce qui arrivera à Damien après les événements du dernier épisode de la saison 4 (j'ai une petite théorie comme quoi il serait possible qu'il ne soit pas mort).

-L'autre suivra les évènements importants de la vie de Kevin après la série en partant du principe que son immortalité lui donne une espérance de vie nettement plus longue.

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chap vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review


End file.
